Dracula X
by Purrrin
Summary: 1897. Lawyer Kamui Harker arrives at an old Romanian castle, where he is supposed to meet the infamous Count Seishirou. What happens when the latter moves to London and meets Kamui's fiancé Subaru? Bram Stoker's Dracula retold with X characters. [SS][KS]
1. The Castle and the Count

**Dracula X**

_Chapter 1  
_

**Author's Note: **Whew, again a new story ;-) I had this idea because at the moment I'm really obsessed with vampires and Dracula. So I thought: Why not retell the story with our favorite X characters? Anyway, there it is. I don't know if it's good or not, but it was quite fun to write. So, if you liked it, please leave a positive review. I'd really be happy about that! Thank you very much! Look forward to Subaru, Hokuto, Daisuke, Sorata and many more!

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to CLAMP. The story is based on Bram Stoker's "Dracula".

* * *

Transylvania, 1897. 

A sole carriage made its way through the snow covered forests of Romania. In the dark of the night, the traces of the wooden wheels were hardly visible on the fluffy fresh snow. The cold was piercing. The few passengers were all wrapped up in thick clothes and blankets, which made it hard to even recognize their faces.

From time to time, the howls of wolves interrupted the clatter of the jolting carriage and made the people shudder and look at each other in fear. One of them was a young woman. Her head was covered by a grey headscarf. In her arms was a small pack which could have easily been her baby. All the way until now she had been whimpering quietly, her arms folded closely around what was most important to her.

The carriage stopped. Again, howls of wolves, but this time closer than ever before.

One of the men leaned out of the window, blinking against the icy snow flakes that touched his face now. "Coachman, why have you stopped?! The people are afraid, it's dangerous here!"

The coachman, an old, crooked man, wearing a black cloak, turned around and under his head, one could see flickering dark eyes. "One of you wanted to stay here. We're near Bran Castle."

The man who was talking to the coachman turned around to face the other people. "Is there someone who really intends to get out here?"

"If it's near Bran Castle, then the one to get out would be me", a young man suddenly said and stood up, so that his face was no longer covered in the shadow of the corner he was sitting in.

The others turned around. No one had properly noticed the foreign looking boy before, but now, they eyeballed him curiously. He was wearing a black suit, on his head a fitting black top hat. His face was young, violet eyes revealing both self-confidence and reservation.

"Well, then, young man. If you really think you need to go to the castle, we certainly won't hinder you", one man said. "But please hurry. We want to get away from this place."

The trembling woman with the baby nodded.

"Sure", the young man said, took his case and opened the door. "Goodbye and Godspeed." Seconds later, his shoes sunk into the shallow snow cover. He closed the door and looked at the coachman.

The man only drove the horses on again. "Good luck, Mr. Harker", he grinned and waved at him.

Slowly, the carriage rumbled away and finally disappeared between the dark, gnarled trees.

Kamui Harker pulled his collar up. His breath was like white welling fog against the cold air.

Finally, he shuddered, as he turned around and realized the large, sinister castle which stood out against the black trees. "Uh…", he whispered and started to tramp towards the repelling walls of the huge building. 'Who would like to live in a place like that?! No wonder he wants to move to London…', Kamui thought and quickened his pace as the wolves started howling again dangerously near.

The moon broke through the thick clouds like a pale disk and illuminated the castle with dismal light.

The young man felt an icy chill at his neck and he started running. The wolves… Were they just behind him?! He didn't dare to turn around. Forcefully, he pushed the metallic gates open and made his way towards the gothic entrance. "Hello?!", he shouted and knocked. "Hello! It's Kamui Harker."

Cumbersomely, the large door opened, revealing a gloomy, candle-lit hall.

Kamui swallowed and entered. "Hello?", he whispered, this time a lot lower than before.

The door shut behind him noisily and he scared up.

"Good evening", a quiet voice said next to him.

"Who?!" Alarmed, Kamui turned around.

"I'm sorry, my young friend. I didn't mean to scare you." On the stairway, there was a man. The candleholder in his hands illuminated his face eerily. Around his neck was an exclusive dark cloak with sharp, high collar. His hair was a deep black, which formed a strange contrast against his unnaturally white skin.

Kamui relaxed. "You are… Count Seishiro?"

The man came towards him. "Indeed. And you must be…"

"My name is Kamui Harker. I'm the lawyer from London you wanted to see", Kamui explained.

"I've been awaiting you", Seishiro said and shook hands with Kamui. "It's late, so the servants are not available anymore. But I'll help you with your baggage."

"Thank you very much", Kamui answered and observed the Count intensely. 'His teeth… They look so… sharp… An illness?' Silently, he followed the Count through the hallways of the building until they finally stopped in front of a wooden door.

"This is your room, Mr. Harker", Seishiro explained. "I hope you'll find it comfortable. There's a small meal prepared for you as well."

"Thank you, again, Count."

"Please make yourself at home. I've got business to do tomorrow, so I won't be able to see you until evening. Get some rest now. You must be tired."

"Yes, thank you", Kamui said again, bowed slightly and entered the room.

"Ah, one more thing I need to tell you." The Count looked at him. "Please don't leave your room at night, no matter what."

Kamui felt strange. "Why is that?", he asked and raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

The Count smiled meaningfully. "We're in Transylvania here, Sir."

* * *

When Kamui finally woke up, it was already past noon. The sun was hidden behind a thick cover of grey clouds. 

Clumsily, he crawled out of the old-fashioned bed and dressed. Then he opened the door to the corridor carefully.

'The kitchen… Maybe I could get some breakfast there', he thought and started to explore the huge castle, which somehow looked a lot less dangerous at day than at night. But soon he realized that there was something wrong there. Every door, no matter which one he tried, was either locked or barricaded. He couldn't find any other people in the castle either. No servants. No one. The castle seemed entirely abandoned.

"This is weird…", Kamui whispered and shook his head. "I can't possibly be the only one here…"

His further investigations didn't get him to any other result and, as the sky started to darken again, Kamui hurried to return ti his room, since the Count's warnings suddenly crossed his mind.

'He said he wanted to see me tonight. I'll get my answers for sure then', Kamui hoped having closed the door behind him. Quickly, he lit one candle, and sat down at the wooden desk. An empty sheet of paper lay in front of him. Sighing, he started to write.

_My beloved Subaru,_

_One day has already passed since I arrived safely at the old castle in the snow-covered forests of Transylvania. Tonight, I'm supposed to meet the Count again and get the business done with him. I'm sure it won't take long, so I'll be back soon. I just wanted you to know that I'm alright. _

_Hopefully, you are fine as well. Send my best regards to your sister Hokuto-san._

_I'm longing to see your smile again._

_Love, Kamui_

Having finished, he read the letter once again, then put the pen away.

He stood up, took out his suit again and changed. 'I'll have to make a good impression on our client.' He took out the small hand mirror and placed it on the commode next to his bed. Carefully, he combed his dark hair, then prepared to shave.

It was a cold, icy chill that entered the room suddenly and blew out the candle.

Kamui stopped and swallowed. The feeling he had was scaring him. As fast as possible he reached for a match and lit the candle again. The darkness gave way and the young man relaxed again. He turned to the mirror again and continued shaving.

"Good evening, Mr. Harker."

Kamui yelled, as he heard a voice and felt warm breath right next to his ear, and fell on the floor. Scared, he turned around to face the man standing next to him. It was the Count.

'Impossible!' Kamui's heart was racing. 'I should have seen him in the mirror! But I swear there'd been no one there!'

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Did I scare you that much?" Seishiro reached out to help Kamui back to his feet again.

Kamui found himself unable to talk. "No, I…" He took a quick glance at the razor blade in his hand. It was red. Instinctively, Kamui touched his face and indeed, there was a fine cut at his cheek.

Right at this moment, the Count seemed to notice the injury as well. For a split second his eyes were filled with lust, similar to an animal being about to be fed. But then he blinked and turned away. "The blood!", he shouted and his voice was filled with anger and tension. "Wipe off the blood, Harker!"

Kamui looked at him, startled. Still trembling, he took out his handkerchief.

Seishiro walked towards the window and looked out at the night. Tensed, he breathed out and shook his head.

"I'm sorry", he heard Harker's voice. "I didn't see you coming."

"Yeah, yeah, it's alright", Seishiro growled and turned around. The blood on Harker's face was gone. 'Good.' "So let's talk about the house."

"The house?" Kamui asked confusedly but then he remembered. "The house, of course. Sorry, I'm still a bit…", he laughed embarrassedly and opened his case. "I've brought you some pictures. It's a beautiful, quiet mansion, a few miles away from the city."

Seishiro took the pictures and looked at them concentrated.

"I have to admit, it looks a bit obscure and dismal, but…"

"No", Seishiro interrupted him. "No, that's just after my fancy. Thank you, Mr. Harker."

Kamui nodded. "Alright then, I'm glad you like it."

"I do." Seishiro returned the pictures to Kamui. "I guess I'll move to London soon then. You have to help me a bit with my English."

"Pardon, Sir, but your English is excellent."

Seishiro chuckled. "Oh thanks. But I want it to be perfect. I don't like being looked at as a stranger." He turned around to leave, but suddenly stopped, as his glance fell on the sheet of paper, and he took the letter from the desk. "What's that?" His eyes narrowed as he skimmed over the lines.

"It's a letter", Kamui answered quickly, a bit annoyed that the Count nosed into his private affairs.

"To whom?"  
Kamui didn't understand. "What?"

"Who is Subaru Murray?", Seishiro wanted to know.

"My fiancé." Kamui's voice was cold.

"Hm, alright. You may send that letter." Seishiro put the paper down again.

"I will." Kamui found it hard to control his voice. 'Why shouldn't I be allowed to send that letter?!' He growled.

"Well then." The Count opened the door and left. "Good night, Mr. Harker."

"Good night, Count Seishiro", Kamui replied, but the Count had already shut the door again.

Kamui sighed and as he turned around to pack his case again, he noticed a scratching sound coming from his door.

Irritated, he focused the wooden door. "Count Seishiro? Are you still there?"

No answer.

Kamui felt strange. Slowly, he approached the door and touched the knob. He pushed, but nothing happened. He pushed again, with force. Nothing. Kamui's eyes widened. 'It's locked…!'

Alarmed, he rushed towards the window and stared down into the depths of a rough cliff underneath his room. Slowly, he breathed out, as a strong, icy breeze came rushing against him. His gaze wandered up, where he could see the other wing of the castle piercing black against the large, bright full moon.

His heart almost stopped, as he realized a flying silhouette, which was standing out against the moon's light. A dark cloak, large black wings. Eyes like fire... 'The Count…'

Kamui stumbled back. 'This is no castle.' He breathed hard. 'This is a prison.'


	2. Dangerous Temptation

**Dracula X**

_Chapter 2  
_

**Author's Note: **So finally finished the second Chapter and it seems this story will get longer than I planned it to become. Oh well, can't be helped. It's fun to write it anyway!  
A few comments on the following:  
I have to admit, the scene with the vampires was "a bit" different, when I first wrote it... ;-) But then I decided to change it, so the rating doesn't need to be changed to mature... And now I think the scene fits better into the story and doesn't distract too much from the actual plot.  
There will be more X references from now on, as well! Look forward to Van Helsing's appearance and you'll know what I mean+g+  
Last but not least, thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd be happy if you left a few positive words!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to CLAMP. The story is based on Bram Stoker's "Dracula".

* * *

_My beloved Subaru,_

_One day has already passed since I arrived safely at the old castle in the snow-covered forests of Transylvania. Tonight, I'm supposed to meet the Count again and get the business done with him. I'm sure it won't take long, so I'll be back soon. I just wanted you to know that I'm alright. _

_Hopefully, you are fine as well. Send my best regards to your sister Hokuto-san._

_I'm longing to see your smile again._

_Love, Kamui_

Subaru sighed and put the letter away. "Kamui…"

"Hohoho!" A load voice laughed next to his ear.

Terrified, Subaru jumped aside.

Hokuto grabbed the letter and opened it. "Uh, a love letter, again!" She snickered. "Are you still lamenting your fiancé? Oh, Subaru, you're so old fashioned!"  
"Hokuto-chan…"

The girl turned around and returned him the sheet. "Kamui-san is not the only person in this world! You just gotta open your eyes!"

"But…"  
Hokuto took her brother's arm and lead him across the garden. "You know what? Your caring sister invited a few friends tonight. Maybe you can socialize with them a bit …"

"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru stopped. "I'm going to get married soon. As soon as Kamui returns…"

"But he hasn't returned yet, has he?" Suddenly, her expression became serious. "Subaru. All I want is your happiness, believe me. I want you to be sure about your feelings before you get married." She closed her eyes for a second then smiled at him worriedly. "But… if you promise me that you'll be happy with Kamui, then it's alright with me."

Subaru smiled softly as she hugged him. "I know that, Hokuto-chan. I'm sure I'll be very happy."

"Okay", she whispered. "But you'll still come to my party tonight?"

"Alright. Though I'm sure all those men are just coming for you."

"Hohohoho!" Hokuto bowed slightly. "Of course they are. And who knows, maybe soon we'll both be celebrating our marriages..."

* * *

It was a cloudy morning as Kamui finally opened his eyes. The events of last night seemed like a dream to him. Like a nightmare. He sighed and got up. 

To his surprise the door wasn't locked anymore.

Quickly he slid into the corridor, left all his belongings behind and rushed down the large stairs towards the main gate. With all his force he pushed against the stone, but nothing happened. Cursing, he turned around and pushed again, but useless. His heart sank. 'I'll never get out of here alive…', he thought as nostalgia and longing, to see the faces of his loved ones again, made him sad. He hit the door hard. "Dammit!", he cried under tears and leaned against the gate. It took him a few minutes to get his collectedness back.

'Alright, Kamui, don't give up! It's a large castle, there has to be an exit somewhere!'

Carefully he started to explore the castle even closer. There were only a few rooms which were unlocked. Two of them were empty and didn't seem to serve any proper purpose. Another one seemed to be somewhat of a repository, the last one was the bibliotheca. As Kamui entered, the sun was already setting again, for he had spent the entire day searching the other rooms. And his delusion to find an exit was so strong that he didn't waste one single glance to look at the sun.

The bibliotheca was full of large book shelves. More books than Kamui had ever seen in his life, but he didn't care at all. 'A secret passage. There has to be one behind these shelves!' Hectically he started his work again, knocking against the wood, pushing against the walls, dropping the books.

Nothing.

Suddenly he froze as he noticed the darkness that already filled the room. His eyes wandered to the window. 'Oh my God, the sun is already gone!'

A sound. He swallowed. Again. It was like a quiet snicker.

He wanted to run, but something inside him paralyzed his feet.

"Kamui…"  
Was that a voice?! Or did he imagine things?  
"Kamui… come here…"

A female voice… Kamui turned around. He felt as if something had touched his face. Fear filled his heart and yet…

"Kamui…"

And suddenly, between the book shelves, it seemed to him as if there was a small gap. 'Impossible! I swear it wasn't there before!'

A feeling inside warned him, but there was that voice again. "Kamui… ahhh…" A moan.

Kamui tensed. Hesitatingly, he approached the gap. Something lured him to go on. He climbed inside and stopped.

There was a room behind the shelves, dimly lit by a few candles. In its middle was a large bed.

Two hands touched his back from behind and pushed him inside. He stumbled and turned around. There was a woman closing the door. And suddenly, the room seemed to be a lot smaller then before. He was trapped, but…

The woman turned to face him, loosening her long, black hair.

* * *

It was late at night as Subaru and Hokuto went down into Hokuto's large living room, where many guests were already gathered. 

"Be sure to enjoy yourself tonight, Subaru!" Hokuto smiled at him and touched his arm encouragingly.

"Yes, Hokuto-chan. You as well."

"Oh, hohoho, I will!" She turned around to face the door which was opened at once. "Dr. Seward!!!" Immediately, she rushed towards him. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Hokuto-san, what a pleasure!"

Hokuto waved at Subaru, who followed her hesitatingly. "Subaru, may I introduce? This is Dr. Daisuke Seward. He's an excellent psychiatrist, you know. Daisuke-san, this is my brother Subaru."

Daisuke shook hands with Subaru. "Nice to meet you."

Subaru smiled. "Yes, I…"

But Daisuke's attention was already back with Hokuto. "I hope you're doing well, Hokuto-san. You know, there's hardly a second I don't think of…"

"Kakyou Holmwood!!" Hokuto jumped across the floor. "I'm glad you came!!" Her voice resounded throughout the entire room.

"Good evening, Hokuto-san." Kakyou put down his hat. Next to him was another man with a bright smile and foreign-looking clothes.

"Oh, you brought someone with you, Kakyou?"

"That's right. He's an old friend of mine. An American. His name is Sorata P. Morris", Kakyou explained. "Sorata-san, this is Hokuto-san."

"Wow, never thought England's girls could be that pretty."

Hokuto chuckled. "You Americans really do know how to please a lady."

"Oh, in every sense of the word, Miss", Sorata winked.

"Hohoho! Did you hear that, Subaru?" She turned around. "Subaru??"

From one of the corners Subaru was watching his sister. He sighed. 'Hokuto-chan really knows how to deal with people. No wonders they all care for her. Sometimes I wish I could be like her…' Slowly, he shook his head. 'No, this is not the world I belong in.' He averted his eyes from Hokuto, who was surrounded by her suitors, and closed his eyes. 'Kamui… I wish you could be here with me now… I miss you. Please come back to me soon. I wonder what you're doing right now… Are you thinking of me as well…?' He smiled softly and walked towards his sister.

* * *

Kamui's pulse started to speed up. 

"Kamui…", the woman whispered in a seductive manner. "You're finally here…" Slowly, she approached him.

Kamui noticed her tight, silken dress, revealing a lascivious figure. He swallowed as she touched his face with her left hand, starting to suck seductively at his neck. He felt her hips touching against his thigh. The woman took his right hand and put it at her hip. Giggling, she kissed his neck and grabbed his hair. "Kamui… Will you stay with us for a little while…?"

Kamui felt another hand at his thigh. He turned around facing a second woman with shorter, fire-red hair. She, as well, pushed her body against his, throwing him onto the bed.

He didn't resist a second as he felt her weight on top of him. "I haven't introduced myself, Mr. Harker…", she licked her fingers lasciviously. "My name is Karen, this is Kanoe and…" She giggled, unbuttoning her dress.

Suddenly, Kamui felt Kanoe's hands sliding under his shirt, touching and caressing his chest.

Karen stripped off her dress now completely, revealing her soft skin and moving hips. She took Kamui's hands and let them explore her entire body, the delicate curves of her hips. Helplessly, Kamui moaned.

Kanoe unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his bare chest, licking higher until she reached his neck.

Kamui's eyes rolled away. He wasn't sure whether he could stand all those sensations or not. His body moved while he moaned once again.

"Kamui." Another voice. This time a lot deeper.

Kamui struggled to get his eyes open. The women were now next to him, revealing a third person who came towards Kamui and pushed him against the cushions.

"What took you so long, Fuma?", Kanoe whispered hoarsely, but the man didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the body beneath him. He bowed down, once he met Kamui's large, violet eyes, and bit his neck softly.

It hurt, but Kamui didn't care anymore.

Fuma took off his own shirt, revealing a broad, muscular chest.

Kamui didn't know where to look first, what to touch first. And finally he gave in to all those pleasant sensations around him.

His moans grew louder and he cried joyfully as he lay there on the bed with luring anticipation of what would happen now.

'Is this hell or paradise?' Kamui closed his eyes and surrendered.

"Have I not told you to stay away from him?!" A loud voice resounded throughout the chamber and an icy chill blew out the candles.

The vampires turned around and instantly desisted from Kamui.

Kamui slowly opened his eyes, still lost in trance. Next to the door he recognized the Count's silhouette.

The man rushed towards them and scared the blood-thirsty creatures away. "Harker belongs to me!!!", he yelled angrily.

Obediently, the vampires huddled together on the floor.

Fuma bared his teeth. "Actually, Kamui belongs to me", he hissed and added with dark voice: "He is my Twin Star!"

"Uh!" The others rolled their eyes.

Seishiro sighed. "Jeez, cut it out, will you! We're not in X here!" He shook his head. "This time, Kamui belongs to _me_."

Fuma crossed his arms. "No, he doesn't!"

"He does! He totally does!!"

"No, no, no! Leave your hands off Kamui! You've already got your Subaru!"

"But Subaru is my fiancé! He belongs to me!", Kamui whimpered at once.

Seishiro threw an evil glare at Kamui. "Over my dead body!! In Tokyo Babylon he was mine, in X he was absolutely mine and in Dracula he'll be mine as well! That's the way it is!"

Fuma lifted his finger. "Well actually, in X, he belongs to me. He joined the Dragons of Earth, in case you didn't know, which makes him entirely mine now."

Seishiro opened his mouth to protest, but Karen punched against the wall forcefully. "Hell, stop it, all of you! Could we please get back to the topic now!"

"Yes!" Fuma nodded. "I wanna get things done with Kamui now."

"What?!" Kamui scared up.

Fuma threw an evil smirk at him. "I know you can't wait."

Kamui turned red instantly as he realized what he had done. No. What he had been about to do. 'Nothing has happened yet…', he tired to calm himself.

"Silence now!", Seishiro shouted and pulled out a small pack. "This is for you!" He threw it at the three vampires as if they were predators to be fed.

And instantly Kamui recognized the pack. He pressed his hand onto his mouth. "Oh God, that's the baby of that woman from the carriage!"

Fear filled his heart and thoughtlessly he rushed towards the gap, through the bibliotheca and straight forward, until he reached the gates again. "Oh my God!", he yelled and hit the door. "I need to get away from here!" Sweat was on his forehead.

"What's wrong with you, Mr. Harker?"

Kamui scared up and turned around.

Again, the Count was standing so close to him that he could feel his breath.

"What on Earth are you…?", Kamui whispered desperately.

Seishiro smirked. "What I am?" He reached out and touched Kamui's neck, where the latter had been bitten by Fuma. "I thought, I'd already told you." His fingers were red with Kamui's blood. Grinning, he licked the liquid off his hand. "I am…"

Appalled, Kamui pushed the man away and started running towards his room. Quickly, he rushed towards the window and looked down into the depths. "Oh God…", he hissed and climbed outside.

His feet slid away, but instinctively Kamui took hold at the scratches of the brickwork.

Helplessly, he was hanging at the walls of the large castle, icy wind around him and deadly depths beneath him.

From the castle he could hear the Seishiro's laughter. "Sayonara, Mr. Harker."


	3. Stowaway

**Dracula X**

_Chapter 3  
_

**Author's Note: **Okay, about one third longer than the other chapters, but who cares +lol+ Chapter 3 is finally finished!  
Thanks to all of you for reading so far and writing those nice reviews:-)  
About Fuuma being a vampire: Come on, just look at him!!! All that blood-licking and stuff... He already is a vampire in X! It fitted so well!  
Now, enjoy that next chapter! Would be great if you left a little review for me:-)  
PS: And yes, Subaru and Seishiro are going to meet in the next chapter, of course, so look forward:-)

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to CLAMP. The story is based on Bram Stoker's "Dracula".

* * *

It was a cold and stormy night when Yuuto sat at his desk and listened to the sound of the winds howling outside. The candle next to him flickered. 'It'll soon be over now…', he thought and put the pen away. 

Slowly, he stood up and walked across the room. The floor underneath his feet see-sawed, but he was used to it. Quickly, he took one glance outside the window, but all the could see was darkness. The storm grew stronger and dashed the rain against the glass.

Damped voices reached his ears from the corridor. There was a sudden hustle outside.

His gaze rested on the door.

A knock.

"Yes?"

"Captain!" The wooden door opened. "Captain, something horrible has happened." It was the Petty Officer Second Class, Shiyu Kusanagi, followed by a group of other seamen. His face was unusual pale and made a strange contrast to his gigantic figure.

"What's wrong?", Yuuto asked and came towards them.

"A man of our crew is dead", Kusanagi said and swallowed.

"What?!" Yuuto's eyes widened. "What do you mean by dead? Did something happen?!"

"No, he was simply found below", Kusanagi explained. "No trace of anything which could have caused his death."

"Who was the one who found him?" Yuuto turned around to face the other men.

"It was me, Sir." One of the seamen stepped forward. The young boy was trembling. "It was so terrible! There was another man next to him! I could see him vanish into the darkness of the corridor! That guy wasn't one of our crew! He wore a long black coat and his skin was as pale as… as the skin of a ghost."

There was sudden unease among the sailors.

"Nataku!", Kusanagi hissed angrily. "Stop telling stories like that!"

"But I swear it's true! That guy was the one who killed him!" Nataku clenched his fist while his eyes filled with fear and shock. "I… I don't…"

"Enough." Yuuto shook his head. "Obviously we have a stowaway down there. I want you to go and find him."

The seamen nodded and left.

"Kusanagi." Yuuto grabbed Kusanagi's arm and waited until the others were gone.

"What is it, Captain?"

"The least thing I want is a panic on my ship. The death of this man needs to be cleared up."

Kusanagi's eyes were firm. "Yes. I know that."

* * *

"One, two, three… Ow, I really can't decide…" Hokuto put the letters down. "Subaru!" She turned around to face her brother who was just opening the door to her room. "Come in!" 

"Good morning, Hokuto-chan", he said and came towards her. "Oh, you're already busy?"

"Look at that!" She threw the letters at Subaru.

"What is this?" Subaru eyed the sheets curiously. "'To my beloved Hokuto-san…'"

"Those are love letters, you moron!", Hokuto yelled and sighed. "Tough I'm not surprised at all that you didn't realize that."

"Love letters?" Subaru looked at her. "To you?"

"Noooo, to you, Subaru! Jeez, what do you think? Of course they are for me!" She grabbed the sheets again. "Who should ever send you a love letter except for your missing Kamui-san, when you don't ever go out and meet other people?"

"Hokuto-chan! Not that again!"

"But it's true. How do you know Kamui-san is the right one for you, when you've never ever tried anyone else?"

Subaru smiled. "I can't think of anyone else who could make me happier than he does."

"It's because you don't _know_ anyone else who could make you happier than he does." Hokuto rolled her eyes.

But Subaru only chuckled. "I'm sure there isn't any living person on this Earth who could make me happier."

"Well, well, you've always been so stubborn, Subaru. You really can't be helped." Gently, she touched his cheek and smiled. "Moron."

Subaru leaned in to her touch until a few seconds later Hokuto turned to the letters again. "So, now that you are already here, maybe you can help me decide? Which one should I choose?"

Subaru sat down next to his sister. "Who are the letters from?"

Hokuto smiled as she cleared her throat. "The first one, my beloved brother, was sent to me by our dear Dr. Daisuke Seward."

"The one I met last night?" Subaru looked at her.

"Exactly. Actually, all the letters were sent to me by men you met last night." She chuckled. "But don't worry. They are three and I'm only one, so there'll be still one for you."

"Hokuto-chan!!"

The girl winked and laughed merrily. "Joke! The second letter was written by Kakyou Holmwood and the third one by his American friend Sorata P. Morris."

"That American?" Subaru's expression became sceptic. "But you don't know him at all! Why should you marry him?"

"Oh, Subaru, cut it out! Didn't you notice his charm? That guy has spirit! I'm sure a man like him would be a lot of fun."

"But still…"

Hokuto put the letter away. "Yeah, alright, I know what you're trying to say and I understand. It's true that I know him the least of all three. Daisuke-san, on the other hand, is a very nice and reliable person. I guess I'd choose him, but there is that asylum… I don't wanna end up there either." She sighed. "So I guess this would leave only Kakyou."

Subaru lowered his head. "But is it really okay to choose him, just because the others are even worse?"

"Oh, no, Kakyou isn't a makeshift at all! I've known him for quite a while and he is a loyal friend as well as a real gentleman. I really like him a lot."

"If it's like that, then I'm relieved."

Hokuto jumped to her feet. "Alright, so it's decided then! Your sister is going to become engaged. Thanks for your help, Subaru."

Subaru smiled. "Actually, I didn't do anything. You made that decision yourself. But I'm happy for you." His gaze became a bit melancholic.

Seeing that, Hokuto turned to face him and hugged him deeply. "Don't worry, Subaru. I'll still be your sister. I won't be taken away. I'll always be there for you."

Subaru hugged her back. "I know that, Hokuto-chan. I wish you all the happiness on Earth."

* * *

During the next week the storm got even stronger and huge waves submerges the deck with violent force. 

"Four nights, four dead men." Yuuto took off his huge hat and sighed. "I'm truly at a loss."

"I've never undergone a situation like that before either, Captain", Seiichiro Aoki, the steersman, replied and tried to hold the wheel against the force of the storm.

Yuuto shook his head. "There is a murderer among our men. But I don't see a purpose in killing our crew. The men are getting disturbed. Everyone is afraid and I can't blame any of them."

"Yes, no wonders. I, myself, have a wife and a little daughter and I wish to see them again alive." Seiichiro looked at the Captain who just nodded slightly.

"I understand how you all feel. There is a girl who's waiting for me with a cup of tea in London. But I am powerless. There is nothing I can do. That mysterious stowaway is nowhere to be found."

Seiichiro adjusted his glasses. "He was seen last night again, Captain. But obviously he didn't kill this time. He appears and disappears as he pleases. Like a ghost."

"Oh, come on, not you as well! Stop all that talk about ghosts. Ghosts don't exist and it's not an undead creature that is committing those crimes. It's a man of flesh and blood."

There was a huge wave flooding the deck again, as Kusanagi approached them slowly.

"How is it?" Yuuto poured the water out of his head again.

"Bad", Kusanagi replied short-spoken. "The men are in panic, the crew is about to mutiny. They demand to call at the next port."

"Impossible!" Yuuto shook his head definitively. "We'll see this through till the very end."

* * *

The day of Hokuto and Kakyou's engagement soon arrived. Their garden was decorated celebratory and a lot of guests had gathered to express their best wishes to the couple. 

It was also a very happy day for Subaru. As soon as he saw his sister's smile, her joy filled his heart as well.

In the afternoon, tea and cakes were served. Subaru sat down at the edge of the beautiful fountain in the centre of the garden.

At first, he didn't realize the person who sat down next to him soon after.

"Subaru."

"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru turned around. "Shouldn't you be with the guests?"

The girl leaned against his shoulder. "You're one of my guests as well."

Subaru smiled at her.

"Are you sad?"

"Sad? No, I'm very happy for you."

"You're thinking of Kamui-san again."

Subaru's expression became serious. "It's been such a long time since his last letter. I wonder if he forgot about me."

Hokuto shook her head. "You have to be patient. If he really loves you, then he'll do anything in order to come back to you."

Subaru looked at her, then nodded slightly. "Yes, I guess you're right. Thank you, Hokuto-chan."

"Subaru, I want you to know this: Even though I'm engaged to Kakyou now, you'll always be my number one, got that?"

"Sure. Thank you, Hokuto-chan."

Hokuto smiled and winked. "But don't tell Kakyou!" Suddenly she grabbed Subaru's arm and pulled him with her. "Come on, I'll give you my first dance!"

Subaru's eyes widened. "B-But you know that I don't…!!"

* * *

_Monday, __26th. Our ship is going to reach the port of London by two days. Our crew is dead. There are only three people left. The steersman, the Petty Officer Second Class and myself. I'm not sure whether we'll reach the mainland alive or dead. I'm scared, but there is nothing I can do. This ship is going to become our grave._

Yuuto's hand trembled as he drove then pen across the white paper.

"Captain!!!" Suddenly, there was Kusanagi's voice from the deck.

Yuuto let the pen drop in panic and rushed up.

In the darkness of the night lay Seiichiro Aoki next to the wheel, covered in blood.

"Oh my God, Aoki-san!! No!!!" It was Karen, who suddenly appeared between him and Kusanagi.

Seishiro walked out of the shadows and rolled his eyes. "Hey, you're still in Romania with Kanoe-san and Fuuma-kun, forgot that?!"

Yuuto grabbed his hat and threw it on the floor. "Jeez, could you _please_ stop behaving like your X-selves and interrupt the story all the time?!"

Subaru nodded. "That's right. The story loses its entire atmosphere by being interrupted all the time."

Karen lowered her head and stepped back. "I know… I'm sorry. I just couldn't see such a wonderful husband and father being killed…"

"Yeah right." Seishiro went back to his proper position. "Let's do this scene again and no more X-related interruption from now on, okay?! Please stick to the Dracula-story as long as we're doing this."

The others nodded, but Yuuto lifted his finger. "Right, but please, there is something special I need to say as my dying words! May I, please? I promise, this'll be my last X reference! Come on, Seishiro-san, you above all people, should know how important one's last words are! 'Boku wa kimi wo…', remember?!"

Seishiro sighed. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead, then. It'll be your last scene anyway."

"Thanks! Be sure to look forward to it, everyone!" Yuuto winked. "And now back to business! Don't ruin the atmosphere by interruptions anymore, okay?"

"Yes, please!" Kamui pleaded. "I need to enjoy this as long as I'm engaged to Subaru in this story! _Engaged_!! In X we never got further than the scene where Subaru helped me with the tie."

Seishiro scared up. "What tie?! Is there something I should know?!" He threw an evil glance at Subaru.

"I'd like to know that as well!", Fuuma crossed his arms. "I really hope 'helping with the tie' was about dressing and not about undressing."

Seishiro looked at him. "What difference would that make?!"

"It really wasn't anything like that!", Subaru reassured them.

"Unfortunately not…", Kamui murmured to himself.

"Alright then. I believe you", Seishiro finally said.

Fuuma, however, shook his head. "You're one credulous guy, aren't you? Your 'Subaru-kun' could tell you anything, couldn't he?"  
"No", Seishiro replied firmly. "Subaru simply never lies. Okay, except maybe when it comes to his birthplace." He winked at Subaru.

"Now, now!" Sorata waved at them. "Could you please stop this conversation that - after all - doesn't interest anyone who is not into yaoi!"

"Like… you?" Kamui looked at the other boy and lifted one of his eyebrows.

Sorata crossed his arms. "Well, as you all know, my heart only belongs to Nee-chan and she is obviously a girl, not a guy."

"Oh, really?" Kamui didn't intend to let him get away with that. "Then how about taking a little look at X Volume 4 page 70 to refresh your memory? And what about Volume 16, page 154…"

"Oh, cut it out, will you!", Sorata blushed slightly. "Let's stop all this and get back to Dracula! No more interruptions from now on! Yuuto-san, pick up your hat! Kusanagi-san, come back! We'll do the entire scene once again to get back the tragic! And this time, without interruption!!"

"Yes." Subaru nodded. "I just hope no one will interrupt the scene where Seishiro-san and I are making out."

Silence.

Everyone stared back at Subaru, eyes opened widely.

"Subaru…", Kamui whispered in shock. "That was _REALLY_ out of character!!"

Meanwhile, Yuuto sat down at the desk in his cabin again. "Ready, everyone?", he asked and added sheepishly: "And don't forget to pay attention to my dying words!"

_

* * *

__Monday, 6th. Our ship is going to reach the port of London by two days. Our crew is dead. There are only three people left. The steersman, the Petty Officer Second Class and myself. I'm not sure whether we'll reach the mainland alive__ or dead. I'm scared, but there is nothing I can do. This ship is going to become our grave._

Yuuto's hand trembled as he drove then pen across the white paper.

"Captain!!!" Suddenly, there was Kusanagi's voice from the deck.

Yuuto let the pen drop in panic and rushed up.

In the darkness of the night lay Seiichiro Aoki next to the wheel, covered in blood.

Kusanagi looked at Yuuto, his face all pale. "He's dead."

Yuuto's hand started trembling. This would leave Kusanagi and him as the last ones alive on the ship.

And never having seen the stowaway before as well as knowing that he wasn't the murderer himself, Yuuto took out his gun and pointed it at Kusanagi.

Kusanagi's eyes opened in shock. "What are you doing!?"

Yuuto breathed hard. "I'm not to be killed", he hissed tremblingly.

"Stop it!", Kusanagi cried. "I'm not the murderer!! I swear it!!"

"You're the only one left!!", Yuuto yelled.

A shot.

And Yuuto was the only person left alive.

Eyes opened widely, he let the gun drop. The rain gathered on top of his hat. Exhausted, he sank to his knees and started to cry.

"Yes, tragic, indeed. You killed your friend who was nothing but innocent."

Yuuto scared up.

The figure of a man wrapped in long black robes materialized from the shadows.

"Impossible…", Yuuto gasped. "Who or what are you?!"

The man only smiled, revealing long, sharp teeth.

Yuuto tumbled to his feet again. "You're not going to get me!! Not me!!" He took out his crucifix, turned around and tied his hands to the wheel. "You're not going to take me away from here!!", he screamed, his eyes piercing with fear and insanity.

Seishiro smirked and appeared the Captain slowly.

Yuuto sank to his knees in front of the wheel. "Kusanagi…", he whimpered. "Forgive me…" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at his neck. His eyes watered as his body started to become numb.

An eternity later, the creature let go of him.

Yuuto closed his eyes, his hand still fastened to the wheel, as he awaited death. The icy rain soaked his blood-stained cloths and mixed with the red liquid all over his body. "Satsuki-chan…", he whispered with his last ounce of strength. "We can't kill human beings… because it makes other human beings sad… Was I right? Well, not as if that mattered anymore. I wanted to come back… for tea… But I don't think I can join you tonight… What a shame…"

* * *

The sun rose high above the horizon as a huge ship arrived at the port of London. 

They found the Captain tied to the wheel, a crucifix clutched with his hand, covered by blood as a huge wolf rushed past them and disappeared somewhere in the streets of London.


End file.
